This invention relates to games of chance.
More particularly, the invention relates to a game of chance and associated accounting system which better fulfills the fiduciary duty owed to game players and to the public by proprietors of the game of chance.
In another respect, the invention relates to a game of chance and accounting system which disinterests the proprietor in the outcome of the game.
In a further respect, the invention relates to a game of chance and accounting system which gives a player added incentive to participate in a game of chance.
One long standing problem associated with slot machines, electronic poker, keno, and other games of chance found in Las Vegas and other gambling centers is that the proprietor of a gaming establishment has a direct interest in the outcome of the game of chance. More specifically, the proprietors of gaming establishments would prefer that gamblers lose more than they win, otherwise the gaming establishment loses money. Although the odds in most gambling games favor the gaming establishment, the gaming establishment""s direct interest in the outcome of a game of chance produces the temptation to adversely influence the outcome of the game and, consequently, the fiduciary duty owed the player by the gaming establishment.
Another long standing fiduciary problem potentially associated with games of chance is the difficulty of accurately counting and monitoring the large cash volumes produced during operation of gaming establishments.
Accordingly, it would be highly desirable to provide an improved game of chance which would eliminate the direct interest of a gaming establishment in the outcome of the game and which would facilitate accounting for the currency generated during the hours of operation of the gambling establishment.
Therefore, it is a principal object of the invention to provide an improved game of chance.
A further object of the invention is to provide an improved game of chance and accounting system which better serves the fiduciary duty owed the players of the game.
Another object of the invention is to provide an improved game of chance which minimizes any interest that a gaming establishment has in the outcome of the game.
Still a further object of the invention is to provide an improved game of chance which enables a player to monitor continuously the exact amount of the prize(s) to be won while playing the game.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide an improved game of chance which facilitates the accurate determination at any given instant of the profit of a gaming establishment from a game of chance played in the gaming establishment.
Yet still a further object of the invention is to provide an improved game of chance and accounting system which generates in a player a feeling of good will toward a gaming establishment.